


【千源】台上台下

by SHTQ99



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTQ99/pseuds/SHTQ99
Kudos: 17





	【千源】台上台下

“我在卫生间，拉链卡住了，你进来帮我一下。”

手机显示信息发送成功，对方已接收。

隔间的门很快被推开，易烊千玺出现在他面前，刚刚表演完额头上汗津津亮闪闪，因为跳舞剧烈运动过后呼吸比往常沉重，汗珠顺着完美的鼻峰落下，此时在这个狭小的空间都成了滋生暧昧的性感因子。

王源伸手穿进易烊千玺的外套里摸他的腹肌，手指从肌肉纹路间轻抚划过，隐隐有向下的趋势。

“拉链坏了，嗯？”易烊千玺尾音上挑，手按在王源的皮带扣上有节奏地叩响。

“这身演出服太复杂了，我解不开，你帮帮我嘛。”王源不甘示弱地把手往下伸，摸到了对方腿间沉睡着的巨物，就隔着内裤一点点地绕圈。

演出服是有点麻烦，裤子上搞了许多装饰，易烊千玺蹲下来耐心地一一拆掉，拉开裤链，一下子呼吸停顿。

眼前是一条蕾丝情趣内裤，是他在寄给王源的生日礼物里塞的恶作剧，也是暗示。

蕾丝的花纹开得很大，随着易烊千玺呼出的热气不断喷出来，已经半勃起的阴茎一点点把蕾丝花纹撑开，有肉肉被卡出来。

易烊千玺的呼吸一下紧了，他伸出舌尖舔弄蕾丝间卡出来的软肉，肉棒一点点胀大，花纹崩得更开了，王源受不了似得跺了两下脚，双腿并拢在一起。

“唔…别舔了…痒…进来…”王源嘴里讨着饶，手却不甘示弱，身子弓下去用手继续探索着摸易烊千玺已经勃起的粗大。

看着易烊千玺站起来，王源刚岔开腿贴上去，又被对方握着大腿根部收拢并住，“转过去，夹好了。”

下一秒王源就明白了易烊千玺的意思，脸都红了起来，做了这么多次他还从来没试过腿交，小穴已经习惯了对方，但大腿直接夹着对方的阴茎还是让他羞涩，皮肤接触到火热的那一刻被烫得一抖。

大肉棒从后方快速来回顶弄，龟头摩擦着自己的蛋蛋，易烊千玺的蛋蛋也随着顶弄的动作来回拍打着他的屁股，穴口被对方火热的阴茎来回摩擦燃起了一股难耐的痒意，大腿间湿哒哒的都是流下来的骚水，根部光滑的嫩肉被摩擦得泛红，王源沿着蕾丝内裤的边往下扯，想要解放自己硬得发疼的肉棒，哪想刚动了动，蕾丝内裤扯下了一半就被易烊千玺一手牢牢握住，连带着蕾丝一起揉弄，就是紧锢着不让出来。

王源大腿紧紧夹着大JB，又用手拽住对方前头不停冒水的龟头对着自己的蛋蛋摩擦。快感侵袭上来，但还不够，好难受，阴茎被对方掐着射不出来，后穴渴望被填满，想要大肉棒狠狠捅进来止痒。

狠狠抬腿蹭着易烊千玺硬得发紫的JB搓了几下，王源一把扒下了蕾丝内裤，转身一下子把对方推坐在马桶盖上，迫不及待跨坐上千玺的大腿，用手把流到JB上的骚水来回涂抹润滑，火热的柱体在灵活的小手操作下又涨大了一圈，王源一边被手中巨物烫得羞红了脸，一边找准了位置就要往小穴里送，易烊千玺呼出的热气喷洒到他脖子上，他被撩拨得浑身发软，整个人倒进千玺怀里只想与爱人紧密相连被爱人填满此刻的空虚。

越是心急手里的JB越是不听话，对着穴口怎么也找不准位置，几次都从穴口滑过又溜走，王源急得一拳锤向易烊千玺胸口，早已软了身子的人没了力道，易烊千玺只觉得像是被猫爪子挠了一下，怀里人语气带着恼意，“易烊千玺！你再不听话进来小心哥收拾你！”

“源儿哥要怎么收拾我？用小穴夹死我？我摸摸，好多水，源儿哥那里湿透了呢，小穴真骚，只是手指都吸住了不让出来，手指这么细能满足你吗……”易烊千玺每一句话都贴在王源的耳边用气音讲出来，略带沙哑的低沉语调性感得不行，热气钻进耳朵里全身都泛着痒痒，底下小穴又被他的手指捅进去玩弄着，一股水顺着冒出来，手指拿出来水儿都牵着丝，怀里人颤抖得更厉害了，趴在千玺身上蹭着求他快操进去。

演出服很薄很透，为了效果服装师还为王源准备了透明乳贴，此刻这一贴心设计却成了被对方玩弄的工具，易烊千玺解开了两颗扣子让王源的胸膛袒露出来，双手搂紧了腰，埋头用嘴慢慢撕开贴着的乳贴，那里本来就是王源的敏感区，撕开的瞬间仿佛被一股电流穿过，快感翻涌而上，下一刻就被千玺含住了挺立的小红豆。

王源压抑着还是忍不住叫出了声，乳头被千玺的舌尖拨弄着引起一阵阵轻颤，脚趾都爽得忍不住蜷缩，空虚的小穴却更痒了，他难耐地扭动着身体，抬手搂住了对方脖子，想阻止进一步的沦陷。

“我想要…你快进来…进来干死我…快…”王源感觉自己下体涨得发疼，再不管了就一个劲儿怼着易烊千玺的肉棒往下坐，终于一个使劲入了个头，爽得一下子失了力气整个身子坐了下去，大肉棒被吞到了底，小穴一下子涨满，疼得王源哼出了声。

疼痛感落下去后被填满的快感一下子占据了整个感官，易烊千玺开始一点点地动起来，底下传来噗叽噗叽的水声羞得王源耳朵都红了，羞耻感加深了快感，王源感觉自己又有一股水儿冒出来，下意识紧缩住了小穴，倒是一下子夹得易烊千玺闷哼一声，手狠狠拍打了下王源的屁股，清脆的声响在狭小的空间的回荡。

“千玺，摸摸我，我想射…”王源已经在释放的边缘，阴茎跳动起来弹到了易烊千玺的小腹上，明明可以自己动手他却不碰一下，想被千玺温暖的手指抚摸，想在千玺那双被人称赞骨节分明修长的手里射出来。

“啊……千玺……”在爱人的爱抚下被前所未有的快感侵袭，终于一下子射了出来，后穴同时一阵紧缩，潮水汹涌而出，前后同时高潮的快感让王源像被电击了一般浑身上下酥酥麻麻的。

高潮过后王源微张着嘴喘息，口红在之前的亲吻间晕开了一片，此刻双颊潮红衬着舞台微烟熏妆的眼尾更加俏丽性感，易烊千玺托着王源的屁股在小穴里深深浅浅地狂顶了好几十下，好几次抵着前列腺而过又惹得王源浑身颤栗缩紧了小穴，加上之前高潮涌出来的温暖穴水，爽得易烊千玺再忍不住一下子射进了小穴深处。

又多又滚烫的精液打在小穴的嫩壁上刺激得王源腰都软了，前头刚刚射完了的阴茎又半硬起来，“千玺，你快出来，我想尿尿。”结束表演后从会场出来到后台私人休息室里的卫生间本就是想解个手，之前尿意不急加上来了兴致便干脆发短信让爱人过来做了一轮，此刻拖了这么久尿意又回来了，得赶紧解决。

易烊千玺摸了摸王源的小腹，果然硬硬的，刚退出来一点，又顿住停了动作，王源一下子觉得不妙不知这人脑子里又转起了什么歪思想，想自己站起来却被千玺牢牢抱住不给起来。

“源儿哥，一会儿还要上台谢幕，我想看你塞着我的东西，好不好。”千玺说着就抓起了之前被王源丢在水箱上的蕾丝内裤团了起来。

这怎么行，不说穴里夹着东西多不舒服，想想不穿内裤站在台上就让他羞耻得不行，易烊千玺正经的外表底下总要想出些奇奇怪怪的念头折磨他，偏偏次次他都被那人装可怜蒙混过关，上台谢幕可是公开场合，万万得坚守住底线不能屈服于那人淫威之下了。

“千……”才刚喊出一个字，又被千玺吻住了唇一下没了声，柔软的唇珠覆上来像一块草莓棉花糖，软软的甜甜的，把本来想发火的王源的脾气一下子又摁了回去。

踢踢踏踏的脚步声传来，是有人来了，这是他们组合的休息室，能过来卫生间的人大概只有王俊凯了，他们的关系一直瞒着王俊凯，也怕多一个人知道了也给别人带来不必要的麻烦，何况此刻两个人衣衫不整同在一个厕所隔间的尴尬，于是王源只得屏住了呼吸。

“千玺，王源？有人在吗？”喊了两声没人，王源刚松了一口气想着人是不是走了，就听见了一阵水声。

杀千刀的王俊凯！什么时候来尿不好偏偏这个时候！憋了一泡尿不能尿出来的难受在听到别人畅快的水声后达到了顶峰，王源小幅度地扭动起身子，快要憋不住了，手都掐上了阴茎根部。

“唔……”突如其来的被温暖潮湿包裹起来的快感让王源忍不住闷哼，幸好外面水声还在把他的声音掩盖了下去，他震惊地盯着千玺毛茸茸的脑袋，这人直接张口含住了他的下体。

太坏了太坏了，易烊千玺大坏蛋！王源被刺激得差点没憋住，但要是尿到爱人嘴里能让他羞耻到再也不敢面对易烊千玺，只能用尽浑身力气憋住，偏偏千玺还使坏用舌尖舔他的阴茎刺激他，王源急得眼泪都出来了。

随着脚步声远走，王源再也忍不住叫出来，“千玺千玺，我憋不住了呜呜呜，老公老公好老公，世界上最最好的老公，不要欺负我了呜呜呜……”一连串不成话的求饶声像被倒豆子一样从王源嘴里出来，他干脆急得抓着千玺团好的蕾丝内裤就往后面塞。

易烊千玺慢条斯理地抬起头来，看着眼前爱人漂亮的大眼睛被哭得红红的，汗珠顺着优美的脖颈曲线落到锁骨上盛着，胸前原本白嫩的皮肤也被情欲蒸腾着红了一片，像只被欺负狠了的可怜小兔子一样拼命往易烊千玺怀里缩。

“老婆真乖～”易烊千玺终于享受够了怀里人难得的撒娇，怕再玩下去过火了回头得被脾气上来的小爱人赶去沙发睡一礼拜了，才把肉棒不舍地抽出来又往里塞好了蕾丝内裤，站起身后直接一把将王源公主抱了起来，顺手掀开了马桶盖子。

“你要做什么，快放开我，我憋不住了！”王源没防备被抱了起来就对着易烊千玺胸口猛锤，他什么条件都答应了大坏蛋怎么还不放过他。

易烊千玺用手握住王源的大腿打开了，以一个给小孩把尿的姿势对着马桶，“老婆乖，尿吧，嘘——”

开始还被这个姿势羞耻到想忍住的王源终于在易烊千玺的吹口哨声里尿出来了，先是淅淅沥沥尿出来还想忍着控制音量的滴水声，最后再也憋不住一下子水流如注像瀑布一样落下。

“王源，你这脸怎么红得都能滴血了，诶，千玺，你的脸怎么也有点红啊，怎么着消失了一小时你们是去跑步啦？”

一起跟随着全场的演员上台站好了位置，站在中间的王俊凯闲不住东张西望，左边看看右边看看，觉得两个队友沉默得很诡异。

蕾丝布料在走路间摩擦着他的小穴，刚刚享受完性事快感的王源觉得自己又快硬起来了，没穿内裤底下空荡荡的，让他小心翼翼地降低自己的存在感以免被人发现异样，听到王俊凯的问题也只能沉默着，但愿小队长是真的脑子缺根弦怎么都猜不对他两个队友的异样吧。

突然腰上搭上了一只手，熟悉的温暖让他浑身酥麻，是易烊千玺。

怕对方在大庭广众之下使坏，王源抬眼就瞪了过去，易烊千玺表面倒是不动如山，冷静得像他一贯的人设，搭在腰上的手安抚地轻轻拍了拍他的背，手指点了四下。

那是他们的暗号，两下去王源房间，四下去易烊千玺房间。  
王源把手背过去，用手悄悄在易烊千玺掌心画了个圈，意思是好。

夜色正好。


End file.
